Koizora
by LoonyLover
Summary: I will keep my promise. I will not cry because it's over. I will smile because it happened. And I will continue to love the vast blue sky. All Human BellaxEdward
1. Preface

**I can't sleep so I'm posting. This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me. Based on the Japanese movie/tv series _Koizora_ meaning "sky of love". Watch it and cry your eyes out. Or don't watch it, it will spoil the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this simply for my own pleasure. So, sadly I own none of the characters. Or the plot. :(**

* * *

Preface

_2008, Fall_

It had been so long since I went back. The train moved so fast that you could hardly see any shapes. Yet all the green in itself felt oddly welcoming. Two mittens lay on the seat next to mine. I played with the hem on the smaller one.

The sky was blue, for once. Not a cloud in sight.

_I kept my promise. I won't cry because it's over, I will smile because it happened. And I will continue to love the vast blue sky._

* * *

**Yes, you're not supposed to understand much of the preface. That is why I added the first chapter for you as well. Love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_2001, Spring_

I stared at the person in the mirror. Another year had passed, yet I could not see any difference. The same thick, dull brown hair hung loose over my shoulders, hiding my face. The contrast between my hair and skin making me seem even paler than I was. I pinched my cheek to try to get some colour in them, to no avail. I was doomed to look like a corpse, whether I liked it or not.

I searched through my bag to find the tube of lipgloss Alice had stashed there. Alice saw it as her goal in life to try to make me more like a girl. Being my best friend and all, I let her go through with it, though in 99 cases out of 100, they would mean pure torture. This, however, was not one of those. I applied a thin layer (meaning I used about a third as much as Alice would have) before exiting the bathroom.

If I had not changed much the last year, Forks High had not changed much the last twenty. The walls were painted in the same sterile white colour that had been there when my parents graduated. Even the staff hadn't changed much since then.

Not that the little town of Forks was any different. Top modern in Forks meant that something was less than ten years old. Go figure.

I was woken from my sullen thoughts by the little pixie, also known as my best friend. She waved at me from her table. "Bella!" she called.

As if I could not have spotted her easily. No one else at school would ever wear the violently pink ensemble she was wearing. Not to mention look good in it. Jessica, a girl I neither liked nor disliked sat next to her. "What took you so long?" Alice asked as I sat down in the chair next to her. She scrutinized my face for a second before gasping and pointing at me. "It's happened! I knew my struggles weren't in vain! You're wearing lipgloss!"

I could feel my face flush. Ah well, at least I'm not deadly pale anymore. "Why this sudden change, Bella? Seen any cute boys lately?" Jessica asked. I mentally rolled my eyes at her before asking the question she wanted me to ask.

"No, actually not. Have you?" Jessica let go of a high pitched shriek before launching into her story.

"I was walking down to Spanish, thinking about how best to give Mike a payback for ditching me last term," Mike and Jessica had dated a couple of times last spring. But it seemed like Jessica took things a bit more serious than Mike did. Jessica had spent a good percentage of the summer coming up with a plan of revenge, to get Mike to see what he had given up on.

"And I must have been really concentrating or something, because I accidentally bumped into this _amazing_ guy." Her eyes got all big and dreamy like at the end. It was as if she was mentally drooling over the sheer memory of him. While she continued describing every aspect of his appearance, I zooned out. My mind could only handle that many synonyms to perfect.

"Did you catch his name?" How Alice could keep focus during Jessica's rants, I could never understand. I continued trying to replay the end scene of "Wuthering Heights" in my head.

But Heathcliff wasn't enough to keep Jessica's voice out. "I'm getting to that. Anyway, I got to Spanish, and I asked Lauren if she knew who it was. And she thinks it must be one of the new kids. She thought their last name was Cullen. Apparently they have their own house outside of town. Lauren said that she would try to find out more about them. I'm so gonna ask him to Prom!"

Even Alice raised her eyebrows at that. "That's three months from now. And you haven't even spoken to him."

Jessica crossed her arms, and added, a little cooly. "Have to! I said "sorry" and he said "no harm done". And I could feel we had this instant _connection._" Her eyes got all dreamy again. I mentally rolled my eyes again. Like I hadn't heard that "connection" crap before.

It's not that I didn't believe in love. And it wasn't as if I didn't appreciate a good love story. Heck, my favourite authors are Austen and Brontë, how could I not like love? It was just that the idea of finding your other half sounded too much like some sappy crap you mixed into fairytales to somehow remedy the fact that the prince and princess had known each other exactly five minutes before they got married. And lived happily ever after. No, I believed in soul mates about as much as I believed in the tooth fairy.

Alice, on the other hand suddenly got excited. She dived through her bag, and pulled out a black notebook, and one of those pens with multicoloured ink and laid them on the table before us. She clapped her hands excitedly. "We're going to have to put the new guys in the Book!" She patted the cover and squeeked.

"The Book" was Alice way of finding people worthy enough to date. In it, you could find information on every boy at Forks High. We had yet to find a perfect match to our desires, but something told me that the selection wasn't that good to begin with.

Jessica immediately began reciting every bit of gossip she'd uncovered so far, with Alice writing it down with inhuman speed while I finished my salad. The bell rang not a moment too soon. Alice and I grabbed our bags and hurried to the science building.

Just as we were saying goodbye to Jessica, she poked me hard and stared down to the end of the hallway. A tall blonde guy came walking towards us, hands in his pocket. I realized why Jessica had wanted to take the detour on her way to Government. "Oh my god, that's one of them! Okay, how to I look?" She added a small pout to her already full lips, and sucked in her cheeks, which made it look like she was in pain or something. Not attractive.

"You look fine." Alice said without looking. Just then the blonde guy walked by, making me feel like her statement might have been directed elsewhere. I think he must have heard her, because he stopped walking. He turned and his eyes were glued to Alice. Not to sound like a cliché, but he looked like he'd been hit by lightening. "Hi," she said, offering her hand. "I'm Alice." I admired Alice courage sometimes.

"Hello ma'm" He answered, with a hint of a southern accent. "Jasper Hale, at your service." He bowed and kissed her hand, which made Jessica giggle. Not that they noticed, they were to busy staring at each other. After a few moments they broke apart, and Alice remembered that they weren't alone.

"Oh, this is Jessica" The guy nodded and turned to me. He offered me his hand, and I stuck out my hand, but, being me, the movement made me drop my bag, and it's entire content to the floor. I dropped to the floor to shuffle it all back in. But, when I stood up again I, being me again, collided with someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I began, but all words left me when my eyes caught hold of a pair of emerald eyes. I felt my cheeks flush and I ran into the safety of the classroom.

I was panting hard. Alice joined me a few moments later, seconds before the final bell. "He wanted my number." She whispered smiling. I smiled back. I was glad for her, I really was. But I was beginning to feel a bit strange. "Are you alright? You look pale, did you hit your head colliding with Edward?"

"Edward?" I asked. My stomach squirmed. Had there been something wrong with my salad?

"Yes, the guy you ran into. Jasper's brother, Edward Cullen."

_Edward Cullen_. My heart raced, if possible, faster than before. _Edward Cullen._

**If you want me to keep posting, let me know! Comments are like food to my creative side! :D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I was kinda bummed that I didn't get any comments. But now I got one, so I had to update! Thank you Emma for getting me writing this again! I'd forgotten how much I really like this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No, no, no, don't do this to me!" I frantically searched through my bag. Nothing. I looked around me, and under the desk.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I can't find my phone." I dumped my bag hard on the desk and felt my pockets again. I slapped my hand on my forehead. "I must have dropped it before when I bumped into Ed… that guy." I couldn't say his name. It caught on my tongue.

"I'll call and see if we can hear it." I smiled thankfully, still a bit panicky.

I was never one to lose anything. I couldn't even remembering dropping a mitten, even as a kid. This was so frustrating. I started mentally blaming the green eyes. They somehow made me forget to see if I had everything. But, thinking about those eyes made me forget once again that I was missing something. Alice nudged me and held out her phone to show that she was calling.

Slowly we went through every corner of the hallway. The science building at Forks High was not particularly big, just two classrooms and a small study centre. I had been so sure that the phone would be in the hall, that I felt the panic rise again when I couldn't find it.

Alice closed her phone. "Someone must have found it and taken it to the reception. D'you want me to go check?"

"Yes, thanks." I bent down to check under the cabinet with stuffed birds and insects, when I heard something coming from the study centre. I stood up, and walked over to the door and opened it.

The centre was no bigger than my kitchen at home. In the middle, was a big round table, taking up most of the space. On either side of it were two tables pressed against the wall, two computers on each. No one hardly ever used them though, as they were practically medieval and as slow as they get. On shelves over the computers all the way up to the ceiling were row after row of old textbooks. The further up, the older the books.

And there on the second shelf, was my phone. I picked it up and looked at the caller id.

I didn't recognize the number. Perhaps it was Alice calling from the reception. "Thank you Alice, I've found it."

But to my utter amazement another voice answered. A smooth, velvety one. "That's good to hear."

"Who are you?" was the only thing I could think of asking.

The voice just laughed. "Haha, _that_ is a secret." It was quiet for a second. "See you around Bella." And he hung up.

I didn't know if I was creeped out or angry. Had the mysterious someone found my phone, dug up my number and waited for me to pick up? What did he want from me? I didn't have any money, neither did my parents. Was it because my father was the Chief of Police? Charlie had warned me when I was younger that people might want to take advantage of me. But I had always thought he was exaggerating. There were only three cops in Forks to begin with, and judging by the crime rate, even less criminals. But why else would the guy not mention his name?

It had to be some kind of a joke. I bet Mike was behind it. I began building steam for a very angry text message, when I opened my phone book to find it empty. "What the…?" I opened my inbox, and it was too, completely wiped out. I called back the only number I had saved, the one of the mysterious caller.

"Hello." The same silky tone answered.

"This is the owner of the cell phone you found."

"Yes, I know. I already saved your number." Wait, what? What was wrong with this guy?

"Why would you do that? And what gave you the idea that you could erase all my numbers? And my messages?" Unwillingly, I had raised my voice. I was glad I was alone. I hated making a scene. The voice, however, sounded just as calm as always.

"Does losing all those numbers really mean that much to you?" Of course it did! What if I wanted to call someone, or if something happened? I wanted to shout at him some more, but I seemed to have lost my voice. "If someone really wants to talk to you, they'll call." And he hung up again.

I was still fuming and I didn't realize where I was before I was halfway to my truck. School was almost over anyways, and I'd always had straight A's in biology. One lesson wouldn't change that.

No one was home when I got there. I sat down at the kitchen table and did my homework. It took three times longer than normal today. Thoughts about green eyes and smooth voices came creeping up on me all the time. It made it even harder to concentrate on my Trig. Assignment.

But I got done and got dinner started. And somewhere in between Mom got home. She kissed my cheek and asked me how my day had been, like she always did. I would answer that it had been okay, and ask about hers. Then she would rattle on for about twenty minutes, while asking if she could help with dinner. And I would tell her no. Anyone who had tasted her food would understand why. And her being even clumsier that myself meant that she would do well to stay away from sharp objects at all times.

Children supposedly felt comfortable with repetitions, and every day looking much like the same. But this was almost ridiculous.

Charlie came home just as I was setting the food on the table. He hung up his gunbelt, sat down and helped himself to some noodles. We ate in silence.

My parents had met when they were very young, and had me before they even got to college. They claimed to love each other, yet they seemed to grow more distant with every year passing. They hardly saw each other. And since dinner more often then not was a very quiet affair, they talked even less.

After dinner, I did the dishes while Mom cleared the table. I always liked doing the dishes. There was something meditative about it.

The phone rang and Mom answered. "Oh, hi Alice. How are you? Good. Yes, she's right here." She gave the phone to me. I wiped my hands on a towel and went up the stairs to my room.

"Hi." I said closing my door. I didn't want my easily frightened mother hearing this.

"Where did you go? I waited for you, but then I saw your truck was gone." I felt bad not saying good bye to her.

"I'm sorry. I found my phone." I wanted to tell her about the voice and all. But I didn't know how to begin.

"Oh, where was it?"

"It was in the study centre." I grasped for words how to continue.

"Oh. But you have to listen to the text Jasper sent me before." And then the moment was gone. And from the sound of things, Alice would be thinking and talking about little less then a certain blonde.

I went to bed feeling strange, uneasy. When I closed my eyes, all I could see were those green eyes. I put the cushion over my head. That didn't help at all. The eyes just got brighter. I groaned and turned around. Get a grip Bella. And, though I tried very hard not to admit it, I wanted to hear the smooth velvety voice again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Despite the lack of reviews (though I love you Kate's Master, you rock!) I have decided to add some more chapters. I wrote this simply for my own pleasure, but I would be thrilled if someone else liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. **

* * *

"What the…" I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was five in the morning. Who calls at five in the morning? On a Saturday? I pressed the green button. "Hello." I croaked. It _was _5 am.

"It's me."

I sat up straighter, my heart poundering in my chest. "What do you want?" I hoped my voice didn't give away how this was starting to creep me out. _Who_ was this person?

"You're sleeping, aren't you?" The way he said it made it sound as if that was abnormal. "Your sleepy voice is very cute."

"No," I answered. "I'm awake." I don't know why that suddenly felt very important.

"Is my number the first on your call list?" Arrogant prat.

"No." I said sternly and hung up. I debated calling Alice, just to make sure he really wasn't listed first. But a huge yawn escaped my lips, and I figured it could wait 'til tomorrow. I put the phone on mute and yanked the comforter over my head.

This continued every day for over a week. He would call, ask me the most bizarre questions, and I would hang up. But I still answered every time he called. When I look back, I can't remember my reason for doing so. But the more I spoke with him, the more _real_ he started to feel. Every day, or conversations grew longer and longer. Whether I liked it or not, he became like some weird version of a friend.

I was sitting in the living room, trying to read "_Heart of Darkness" _for English. I say trying, because my mother was vacuuming with our fossil of a cleaning machine. She and Dad had had another argument, and she was taking it out on the rug. If I hadn't felt the vibrations through my sweats, I would have missed his call. "Why do you keep calling me every day?" I asked him without greeting. That was just something we didn't do.

"Bella, move your feet so I can clean under the sofa." Mom waved her hand at me like I was some big fly or something.

"Hang on a minute." I muttered in the phone as I walked towards my bedroom.

"Your mother seems to be home a lot, Bella."

"Don't you have any friends you can bug?" I could hear him laughing through the phone. "And you still haven't given me a proper answer to why you deleted all my numbers."

"You shouldn't hold on to things that doesn't make you happy. I'm giving you a chance to start over."

"Who says I'm not happy?" I asked, offended.

"It's written all over your face Bella."

"Have you been spying on me? And quit saying my name, it creeps me out!"

"Which creeps you out more?" His voice was velvety smooth.

"I don't know, both! You're like some ghost who keeps calling me and asking me these stupid questions, and I don't even know your name!"

"Ah, so you've become interested in me." It was a statement, not a question. Arrogant prat.

"_No_, that's not it."

He sighed. "My name is… secret." I snapped the phone shut. If he wouldn't talk to me, I sure as hell wasn't gonna talk with him.

* * *

"Are you tall?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Fairly I guess." Big help.

"And your hair?"

"It changes depending on the light."

"Right now." I clarified.

"I'm colorblind."

"Oh." I was sorta irritated that that was the one thing I actually knew abort him. "I guess that means you can't tell me your eyecolour either ?"

He laughed ashort while. "No. But I think you already know that."

I creased my forehead. "You're not gonna tell me anything more, are you?"

"Does it really matter to you what I look like?"

"No, I guess not." We were quiet for a while. "Can I ask something else? If you won't tell me about your outside, how about the _inside_?"

He laughed. "Well, I see myself as a fairly nice guy."

"Yeah right."

"I helped return your phone, didn't I?" I scoffed.

"Now tell me something. Where's your favorite place?"

"The school library. In the morning, before school. It's always empty and quiet, and it smells like books." I don't know why I had to explain my choice to him. I just did.

"Oh." He said. And hung up.

* * *

"Bella, hello, are you there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. Ooops, she must have noticed me zooning out.

"Sorry. Daydreaming." I sat up straighter in the chair and played with my apple.

Jessica scoffed. "So I guess Mike finally asked you, huh? I heard him mentioning to Tyler…"

"Asked what?" Alice chirped in. She gave me an apprehensive look.

"If Bella would be his date to prom." Jessica glared at me.

"You're going to the prom with _Mike_? As in Mike _Newton_?" Alice seemed as repulsed by the idea as I was. Only she seemed to be under the impression that I'd said yes. To a question I hadn't even been asked.

"No, no. I'm not going with him." I answered. "He never asked me." I glanced at Jessica. She was still shooting daggers.

Alice studied my face for awhile. Then she sighed. "Your gonna have to start looking for someone soon though. You know, I want you to double with me and Jasper. Of course you could come single, but the pictures will look so much better if…" I tuned out again.

And suddenly I could see why _he_ would think I was unhappy. I was. Not one person today had asked me how I was. About my parents. The people I called my friends didn't even know me. My chest started feeling heavy, and I hugged myself to keep me from falling over.

When I reached my locker, a note was stuck to it.

**_Meet me tomorrow, at 7._**


	5. Chapter 4

**So SORRY for the long wait! But seeing as so few R&R the last chapters, I didn't really rush writing the next. Plus, I've been super busy with work and all.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't any of the characters, or the plot. I'm just thouroghly enyoing them:D**

* * *

I drove into the Forks High School parking lot at a quarter to seven. I only recognized the old van belonging to the janitor. Otherwise it was completely empty. I tried to calm myself down before exiting my truck, but it didn't go so well.

My heart was pounding harder and harder with every step I took.

Forks was a small town, so you pretty much knew everyone. And my Dad being the Chief of police and all, didn't make me any more anonymous. It kinda bugged me that I was clueless as to who this mystery person was. Perhaps it was just that childish Mike Newton playing a hoax on me. Bet he got a laugh out of getting me to drive to school two hours early. Maybe he'd bought one of those voice-changer thingies, and thought to try it out on me. I was almost by the library now, and my feet and legs felt like they weighed 100 pounds each.

But it wasn't Mike leaning against the brick wall on the other side of the house. He stood with his head turned away from me, so I couldn't see his face. But what I could see confirmed what I already knew. This was a joke, a cruel one. And I sure as hell didn't want to stay and watch the finale. I didn't recognize the man, but I did recognize that he was probably as un-Forks as they come.

I hurried back to my car, and drove as fast as I could away from there. I drove down a narrow road that seemed to lead straight into the forest. I was surrounded by a sea and sky of green. I rolled down my windows and let the smell of wet leaves and moss calm me down.

I rested my head against the wheel. I must have fallen asleep or something, because even through closed lids I still saw flashes of green. A mesmerising colour, highlighted by thick lashes and…

_What?_

I opened my eyes again. This wasn't helping.

I backed out from the lane, there wasn't enough room to turn, and headed back to school. I sat in my car and waited for Alice. I figured I could use the time to do some Algebra, so the morning didn't seem like such a waste.

Alice finally arrived, with Jasper. She tapped on my window, and I went out. "Have you been here long?" she asked, eyeing my math book.

"No, not really." I lied. Side by side we made our way to our lockers.

"I would have been here sooner, but then Jasper called and asked if he could ride with me." She flashed him a big smile, showing him how happy that made her.

"Yeah, my usual ride bailed on me." Jasper put his arm over Alice's tiny shoulders. "Not that I mind. Edward isn't the most talkative person these days."

My legs felt like jelly all of a sudden, and I nearly fell. I would have, if Alice hadn't grabbed my arm. Stupid balance.

"Are you alright?" Alice looked at me with concern.

I nodded. "Just tripped over my feet I guess." My heart slowly regained it's normal pulse again.

She smiled, and took my arm in hers, just in case. She started talking again like nothing had happened. But Jasper kept throwing me these looks. I felt very self conscious all of a sudden.

Yes, this is me, Bella Swan, clumsiest girl on the planet. I should start wearing a sign.

School dragged. Probably due to a combination of too little sleep and all the PDA going on between Jasper and Alice. You never caught them actually kissing, but they gave each other these looks that made me feel more awkward than if they'd started making out on the table in front of me. At least that would have given me a good excuse to leave them alone.

I felt more and more like the third wheel. I sat with Jessica at lunch. She had not yet forgiven me for the fact that Mike supposedly had wanted to ask me to be his date to prom. So things were a bit tense.

The only good thing that happened was that all my preparations that morning, made my algebra lesson a lot easier.

It was Tuesday, so my Mom had Yoga after work. Dad and I were alone for dinner. I put in some extra effort today, making lasagne. It was resting on the stove when he got home. I closed the book I was reading and put the food on the table.

"Something smells good Bells." He said mussing my hair like I was a little girl. I waved his hand away.

"Thought I'd make something special since it would just be the two of us."

He sat down in his usual seat, across mine. "Right."

"Here" I showed him the food. "Best start when it's hot."

The first call came around seven. I was doing the dishes while Charlie sat in the living room, watching some game. I didn't hear my phone, since it was still in my jacket.

"Bella, I think that's your phone!" Charlie called.

"Thanks!" I said, quickly wiping my hands, and running out in the hall. I recognized the number and cut him off.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." And that wasn't even a lie. "I missed it."

"Oh." he said, turning back to the TV.

_He_ called again 15 minutes later. And then every ten minutes for an hour. Then I had to answer to make him stop.

"Quit calling me!" I pressed the button furiously.

He called again.

"What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?" He sounded surprised. "What did I do?"

"You've had your fun, now you can run back to Mike and tell him to stay th…"

"Mike? Who's Mike" His tone didn't give him away. He still sounded very surprised. Kid was some actor.

"Haha, very funny." I said.

"Wait." I could almost hear him smiling through the phone. "Do you mean Newton?" He said the name with dripping disgust.

I didn't answer him.

"You have to think more of me than that I would hang out with that douche."

I felt horrible. And stupid. I _knew_ Mike could never summon up the brains for such an elaborate joke. And more than that I knew _he_ would never fool me. Which in turn made me feel even worse that I might have ruined things with the only person I'd ever trult connected with. "I'm sorry." I wanted to say more, but I was afraid it would come out wrong. Even my brain felt clumsy when I was on the phone.

He was quiet for a moment. "For the Newton thing or for not meeting me?"

"Both I guess."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Bella." He added happily.

"Wait, when?" But the line was already dead.


	6. Chapter 5

**I couldn't resist adding another chapter. So here it is! Hope you like:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters or the plot. But I do want to wish a Happy Birthday to Harry Potter and Jo Rowling! Yay!**

* * *

I think he thought he did me a favor by not telling me the time or place of our meeting. But I was even more nervous today than I was yesterday. Now I knew that someone wanted to see me. _Me_, as in Bella Swan, the girl born 35 and aging. And that gave a girl something to live up to.

"Bella?" Alice's hand on my shoulder startled me. "You have P.E. now, right?"

I looked around me, searching for something that could enlighten me what time of the day it was. I was seriously gone today.

Jasper came striding towards us. Alice held out her hand for him. "Meet me in the cafeteria later?"

"Sure." I said. Must be last period before lunch. Time must have started going backwards, I swear I'd been here longer than that. But then again I was sort of out of it today.

She eyed me curiously. "You're sure that there's nothing you want to talk to me about? You seem a bit distracted."

I shook my head quickly. No one else needed to know that I'd gone crazy and had set up a secret meeting with a total stranger that for all I knew could be a serial killing rapist slash maffia leader, who made a living out of kidnapping young girls and using their bodies to smuggle heroin.

I had almost walked halfway across the yard to the gym building, when someone almost ran into me. As any typical day in Forks, it was raining, so at first I couldn't see the face underneath the person's dark hood. My heart stopped. This is it!

"Bella!" Smash back down.

"Oh. Hi, Mike." I continued walking. Mike was so not worth getting wet for. Or wetter I should say.

"So, hear we're gonna play tennis today. Wanna double? I could make sure none of the balls hit you, like last time, you know, when you had to go the emergency room…"

"Yeah, I remember Mike, I was there."

"Haha, you're funny." He punched me on the arm. I winced back, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Um, yeah." I rubbed my arm. "And I think the better thing for you to do is avoid any of the balls hitting the other players."

"My pleasure." Oh, shit. Had I just agreed to double with Mike? Jessica would kill me. I would kill myself. I needed to stop this. Right now.

"Actually Mike, I think I'm gonna have to pass. I just came to tell Coach that I'm not feeling well. Womenly issues." Nothing to scare away annoying questions from guys like mentioning cramps.

"Oh." He creased his brow. "Oh."

"But you should ask Jessica." I added. "She has a wicked backhand." I hoped. It sounded like something useful in tennis.

"Yeah." He still looked rather uncomfortable. "Um, feel better, I guess."

Our conversation had lasted all the way to the building. I stopped just outside to pull my hood off and shake off some of the water. But as I let my hood fall, my eyes fell on the person leaning against the other side of the door. And time stopped moving.

"Bella?" Mike called me. "Are you coming?" The warning bell rang, and several people pushed their way past us, through the door.

I shook my head. "You go. I'll be right in." And we were alone.

He was wearing the same dark brown leather jacket he'd had yesterday. More than that I couldn't register as my eyes were unwilling to move away from his. He smiled and ran his hand through his messy red-brownish hair.

"Now you know my secret. Well, one of them." He smiled a crooked smile that made me blush. "Disappointed?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"No," I said honestly. "Just surprised." He leaned against the wall, completely relaxed. "I've never noticed you noticing me."

He smiled. "I can avoid being seen if I wish."

"But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." I finished. "That's from _Lord of the Rings_."

"Yes. I know." From his pocket he took out a package of cigarettes. He put one behind his ear, and another between his lips. When he noticed me staring, he raised an eyebrow.

"D'you want one?" He held out the carton for me.

The "no" that automatically would have fallen from my tongue hesitated. "I," I muttered. "I've never had one before."

He shrivelled his forehead. "Is that a yes or a no?" From his other pocket, a lighter materialized. He lit his cigarette, and blew out a mouthfull of smoke. "Here, you can try mine."

I shrugged, this seemed like a careless enough gesture. Part of my brain screamed at me all the facts and warnings from every "smoking-is-bad-for-you" brochure I'd ever gotten. The other part liked feeling a bit rebellious. And the latter part won. I took a step towards him. He smiled as he drew his hand towards my face.

I could feel his fingers on my lips. My pulse sped up, and I prayed with all my being that I wouldn't cough and give away how totally inexperienced I was. I sucked on it a little. It tasted as bad as I thought. I quickly blew the air out, hoping it wouldn't damage my lungs that much.

He smirked at me, and I racked my brain for some witty retort I could make, when he suddenly removed his hand. He put the cigarette back in his own mouth. "Did you like that?".

I shrugged. Shrugging was good. But to be honest I felt a bit excited. It'd been a long time since I felt that. Breaking the rules was good.

"Seeing as we are already late for class, what say we skip the rest?" He threw his bud on the ground and stomped on it. Without waiting for my answer, he started walking towards the parking lot.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He walked very fast and I had to almost run to catch up with him.

"Quiet down will you. If someone hears, it's detention for the both of us."

I seriously had no idea what I was doing. In my entire life I had never been late for class. Not once. Well, there was one time, when my mother had gotten a flat tire, and I missed first period. But that was in the second grade, and I hardly think that counts.

We stopped next to a silvery car I vaguely remembered seeing. I felt elated and nauseous at the same time. I didn't know if it came from the cigarette or something else. I leaned against the side of the car to steady myself a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I don't want you to think that I was not brought up right. You know, all the "never-ride-with-a-stranger" stuff." He held out his hand. "I'm Edward." He smiled crookedly again.

I took his hand. "I'm Bella."

He opened the passenger door for me, my hand still in his. "I know."

* * *

**I must say that eventhough I am against smoking and all that, I read a story that had a scene similar to mine and like died. Mmmm:P**

**Please leave a comment:D**


	7. Chapter 6

**This was a tricky one to write, as it deals with some of Edwards backstory. But I'm still quite pleased with it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, it's characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

Riding in a car with Edward was... something. With one hand on the wheel and the other over the back of my seat he speed through the small dirt roads of Forks. I kept my eyes straight forward to keep myself from getting carsick. I never had been much for going over 50.

But I couldn't help glancing over at him every now and then. Every time I did so, he caught me looking and I would blush profusely.

I'd taken my jacket off. I was afraid of getting the seat wet. I had never ridden in a car this new before. But now I regretted doing so. When I got dressed this morning I hadn't thought to put on something a little more exciting than the t-shirt and jeans combo I had settled on. I fingered on the hem of my shirt nervously.

We hadn't spoken since we got into the car, and the silence was weighing heavy on me. It wasn't so much that the silence was uncomfortable, because it really wasn't. I didn't feel the need to fill every gap with meaningless babble, and I thought Edward might feel the same. The truth was that I really wanted to hear his voice again.

"Uhm," I asked as we made our third turn into nowhere. "Where are we going?"

"I had planned for us to go someplace else, but I don't think the weather will allow it." He indicated the wipers desperately trying to get the rain off the windscreen.

"Right." I said. I was so used to it now that I hardly noticed the rain anymore. Seventeen years in Forks had made me mostly immune to things such as rain or heavy clouds. They were always just _there._ "I guess it takes some getting used to."

"Yeah," he said, a sudden solemn look on his face. "I guess it does." He met my eye and gave me a small smile. "I grew up in Chicago. We had our share of rain there, and the snow gets a lot deeper than here. But this is fucking crazy."

"Why did you leave?" I looked away as soon as the question left my mouth. "Sorry, if it's too personal, you don't have to tell me." I didn't want him to think I was snooping. I had heard some rumors about the Cullen kids, and none of those stories were something I would like to talk to some stranger about.

"No, no, it's not too personal." He gripped the wheel with both of his hands. My seat felt a bit colder without his arm. "My mother died." He shrugged as if it was nothing important. "And I never knew my father, so I came to live here."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know if he just acted indifferent and it felt like the right thing to say when you heard that someone's Mom had just died.

He stared at me so long that I began to worry that he wasn't keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't be." He said and turned his attention back to his driving. "She wasn't that great to begin with. I spent most of my time with my Aunt and Uncle. It's their house I'm staying at. Jasper is their son. Well, adoptive son to be correct."

After that he fell silent again. I had a million things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to push answers from him, so I stayed quiet.

I knew I should start to worry about what Charlie and Renée would say when they'd hear I'd ditched. But it didn't even bother me.

Edward put his arm back over my seat and hummed quietly. I had no ear for music, but I think it sounded good.

All of a sudden we stopped outside a house. I didn't know that someone even lived this far out. Deep woods surrounded the house on all sides, except for the winding road leading back to the highway. Edward walked around and opened the door for me. I was so caught up with staring at the house that I hadn't even moved.

It was big. And beautiful. It made even the Mallory's house look cheap. Three stories tall and faded white it stood there between the trees, the contrast making the whole place mystical. And it looked old, like it had always been there. I don't know why but it gave me goosebumps. There was something eerie and sad lingering over the house.

I felt extremely out of place as I followed Edward up the path to the house.

I must have dawdled, because Edward stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. "A bit ostentatious, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's beautiful."

"As I said." He smiled. He caught my arm as my feet adjusted to the uneven surface. At that moment I was actually happy being utterly uncoordinated if it meant him having to grab my arm every few feet. But I changed my mind when I two steps later tripped again and almost fell down in the mud. Luckily Edward hadn't let go of me and was strong enough to keep me upright. As nice as it felt to have him close, it made me a bit embarrassed all the same. Edward, however, continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "My Aunt's an interior designer. She loves buying old houses and renovating them."

I estimated that the house must cost more than both my parents made in five years. Together.

As we reached the porch steps, the door to the garage opened. The woman walking out nearly made my jaw drop. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even the filthy, oily overall she was wearing didn't make her look any less perfect. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a lose not at the top of her head, accentuating her slender neck and cheekbones. She dragged a shiny motorcycle out with her, making it look like she'd walked right out of a men's magazine.

She glanced at Edward and raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "Back so soon Edward?"

He didn't even look at her and kept walking. I jogged up after him. "Just ignore Rosalie." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"And what do you want me to tell the school when they call this time? Carlisle won't be pleased!" She called after him. Edward closed the door after us.

I silently waited in the hall while he took our coats. I looked out the window and saw that the yard was empty again, with no sign of Rosalie or the motorcycle.

I didn't hear him come back. "That was Rosalie, Jasper's sister." I turned and saw him leaning against the banister. "She thinks it's her job to look after us when my aunt and uncle are away- and it bugs the hell out of me." He shook his head so that a few strips of it fell onto his face. A sudden urge to reach out and put them back hit me, but before I could do anything he had already done it himself. "I've looked after myself all my life, I think I can handle a few more months."

"Where are your Aunt and Uncle?" We we're still standing by the door, but I didn't want to go about the house without him inviting me to do so.

"My Uncle works at a hospital near L.A. Esme takes her job with her, so she travels a lot. She found this house and fell in love with it at once. They were going to live here, but then their daughter died and they just couldn't stand being here anymore I suppose."

"But that's horrible!" I said. There was more sadness here than I'd expected. And I couldn't understand how Edward could speak about it and sound so unattached. As if he was commenting the weather.

"That was years ago. Bree was only four when it happened. She drowned down at La Push. We're not allowed to go anywhere near there." He laughed and it seemed highly out of place. "But they kept the house." He raised his hands and gestured around him. "Do you want to stand here all day or would you like to see the rest of it?

* * *

**Please leave a comment before you go! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated this story! And I feel even more embarassed to admit that this chapter has been done just about as long. But here it finally is; Chapter 7! Though, judging by the amount of reviews I might be the only one who has looked forward to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the plot or the title. Simply the computer I write this on, and my awesome mind (If I may say so myself)^^**

* * *

We ended up in the livingroom, watching a movie I could not remember the title of. We sat at each end of the couch, with our knees accidentally colliding now and then.

I still felt a bit uneasy after Edward sharing some of his past with me. I could sense that he'd had a hard time growing up, but that wasn't what was worrying me. He hadn't even flinched telling me about his cousin's death. And his mother's he talked of with about as much interest as when you see an old commercial.

When we spoke on the phone he hadn't told me anything about himself. But I'd still thought I knew him. Now I understand that that wasn't the case. We we're just a small step from being complete strangers.

Jasper got back from school about halfway through the movie. He didn't seem that surprised to see me here. Or perhaps he was just playing along to make it less uncomfortable.

But he did lighten the mood. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a tension between me and Edward that I had never experienced with someone before. It was almost electrical. I held my arms tightly wrapped around my torso to keep them from reaching out to touch him. We were like two different charges attracting. But we didn't speak again.

When the movie ended I thought it would be best for me to head back home. I didn't want to be late when my parents would already be pissed at me for cutting class. A nice dinner on the table wouldn't hurt my chances either.

Edward offered to drive me home, but I needed to go to school and pick up my truck. What I really wanted to do was take a walk to clear my mind a bit. But I had both the relentless rain and my absolute not knowing where we were working against me.

We got in the car and Edward slammed his door shut hard. I could see he was angry over something , his jaw was clenched and he never took his eyes off the road.

I couldn't think of anything that might've upset him. He didn't say a word until we reached the Forks High parking lot. But neither did I, so maybe he just waited for me to break the silence first. It was so weird that we now seemed to have difficulty talking to eachother. When we spoke on the phone we had never had that problem. I wondered if it had something to do with me.

He turned of the engine and I unhooked my seatbelt. "See ya tomorrow then." He said looking forward, both his hands on the wheel again.

"Yeah." I mumbled and tried not to fall out of the car on my way out. I felt even more clumsy than usual today.

I had closed the door after me, with my back to the car. My eyes were burning and I didn't want him to see me upset. I never heard him turning his engine back on. The sound of the automatic window opening made me turn.

Edward was smiling again. "Bella." he called and I could see his perfect teeth glistening in the afternoon sun that miraculously managed to shine through the clouds. "I'll call you."

I returned his with a small smile, still a bit mystified by his sudden moodchange. I watched him driving away before walking quickly to my truck.

Some of the teachers cars were still there, and I didn't want to get caught by one of them right now.

I took two wrong turns and almost hit an old lady on my way home. She waved her hand angrily at me as she crossed the street. I smiled apologetically. I drove extra slowly after that, but that somehow only made me less focused.

But I did manage to get home without any further accidents.

The house was empty when I got home. I thanked my lucky star and hurried inside to get dinner started. I had wanted to make something a bit more fancier but pasta was really all I could make without thinking.

I was chopping tomatoes when the phone rang. A close heartattack and a near miss cutting a finger off I picked it up.

"Bella!" Alice piped. "Where were you? I waited for you, and then Jessica said you didn't show up for PE..."

She wasn't fooling anyone. "It's okay Alice. I know you know I was with Edward." When I said the name, my heart fluttered in the most peculiar way. It tickled my stomach and made me smile.

"Oh." She went quiet for awhile. Which was very out of character for Alice. I don't think I've ever heard her quiet except when she's watching "Dirty Dancing". "And you're not angry?" Sounding unsure of something was even more strange for Alice.

"No." I said reassuringly. I was still feeling a bit high on something. "Why would I be mad at you for having a boyfriend who tells you everything you want."

"Right." Alice said, and she sounded a lot more like herself now. "Jazz told me."

Just then, the front door was opened and someone slammed the door shut. "Shoot, Alice, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I hung up the phone and went back to the cuttingboard and my forgotten tomatoes.

I tried to act as normal as possible as my Dad walked in and hung off his jacket and gunbelt. "Hi there, Bells." He said and took his usual seat at the table.

"Hi." I said. I kept my back on him, so that he wouldn't see how red my cheeks had gone. Perhaps there was a reason that I never had done anything remotely rule-breaking before. My body gave me away before I'd had a chance of coming up with a decent cover.

"Coach called." I closed my eyes. Of course he would. Hadn't I already complained about living in a small town where everyone knew everyone, especially my father. "He said you were feeling bad so you didn't show up for class."

"Yeah, I, eh... I had a headache." I nodded while putting the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"He said that your car was still in the parking lot, so I drove over to pick you up." I heard him slam his fist down hard on the table. "Where the hell were you Bella? I was worried!"

I knew better than to lie and say that I'd been at the nurse's office. "Alright, alright, I ditched! Happy?"

The front door opened again and my Mom walked into the kitchen. "Who's happy?" She asked and looked curiously between my rigid stance by the stove, and Dad's deathglare from the table.

Dad kept his eyes looked on mine as he answered her. "I tried calling you."

"I had pottery class." She said dismissively. "Is something wrong?"

"Your daughter cut class today."

Mom looked at him as if she was waiting for him to continue. When she understood that that was it, it looked as if she was going to start laughing. "Was that all?" She looked at me and smiled. "She's a teen, it wouldn't be normal if she didn't do something like that. Am I sensing a guy had anything to do with it?" She winked at me, and I could feel my cheeks reddening again. I turned to pour the water off of the spaghetti.

"It smells good Bella." Mom said as I put the food on the table. "You'll spoil us if you continue like this."

"Don't change the subject. We are not done discussing this." Charlie crossed his arm over his chest making him look as stubborn as he was.

"I say we are." Mom said and helped herself to some pasta.

"So, you don't think she deserves to be punished?"

I shrunk back in my chair, all appetite lost.

"She's not a child anymore, she needs to make her own decisions! Test the waters you know?" Dad stood up from the chair and walked over to where I was standing; still holding the salad bowl. But Mom got up too and moved to stand in front of me. "Oh, no, you _don't _mister chief of Police. I'm her Mother; and I say she needs to have some fun!" All of a sudden I had a feeling that this argument may not be about me.

"I'm not saying she's not allowed to have fun! School is compulsary!"

"May I be excused?" I didn't wait for an answer as I don't think neither of them heard me.

I went up to my room and shut the door behind me. I could still hear them fighting downstairs. I went over to the stereo and turned the volume up high. Angry rock music welled out of the speakers, and throbbed in my ears. The base made me drowsy so I lay back on the bed. I pulled out my phone to put it on the nightstand. A text was waiting for me.

**When can I see you again?**

I smiled and my fingers almost didn't want to cooperate as I wrote my answer.

**Tomorrow?**

Forgotten were all feelings of confusion and unease. I didn't even care about whatever past Edward might have. Because I was going to see him again tomorrow. And for the first time in a long time I truly looked forward to a new day.

* * *

**Sooooo, was it worth the wait? Let me put it like this; if you're nice and leave some reviews - I promise to update more often than once a year;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so proud of myself for getting a new chapter up already, seeing as the last one took me over a year to publish^^ This is a very special chapter to me, and after reading it I think you will guess why :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Koizora.**

* * *

Dad had already left for work as I got down next morning. I quickly ate some cereal before heading to school.

I would have liked to say that I had taken some extra care getting dressed, but my wardrobe really didn't give me much option. I would have to take Alice's advice and get some new clothes. I smiled imagining the look on her face as I told her _I_ wanted to go shopping.

Jessica cornered me as I was stepping out of my truck. "Spill." she said, glaring at me as if I'd done something wrong.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my schoolbag and trying to see if Edward's Volvo was parked somewhere.

"Where were you yesterday? There are all these rumors that you were with that Edward Cullen, and I'm your friend, so I'm supposed to know these things..."

"Wait wait." I grabbed Jessica's arm to stop her rambling. "How does everyone know that?"

Jessica was about to continue, but stopped, shocked. "Is it true?" Her eyes got so big it looked as if they were about to pop out of her scull. "So... so what, your like a thing now?"

"Uhm." I tried to think back on yesterday and see if there was anything there that might classify us as a thing. "I don't know. It's complicated."

Jessica looked like a goldfish as she tried to decide what to ask first. Alice came up and saved me from the onslaught though.

She took my arm and we walked cross the parking. She kept chatting about trifle stuff, homework and some dress she wanted to buy. "Which reminds me," Alice said. "I love that shirt on you. Blue really is your color."

I blushed. No one saw through me like Alice. With maybe one exception. "Alice, would you like to go shopping this weekend?"

Complete silence followed. Huh, if I'd have known it was that easy to quiet her it would have saved me a lot of trouble. But then an almost unearthly shriek came from her. It made me think of the Wraiths in Lord of the Rings. People around us looked around to see what was going on. I grabbed her arm.

"Can we go to Seattle? Cause I know this really cool independent store that sells like one of a kind... And oh, we can... See I knew that was all you needed, the lipgloss thing just had to be a sign..."

I didn't have a clue what Alice was saying, since she started reaching a frequency designated for bats. My phone buzzed. "Um, Alice, I..." She kept rambling so I grabbed her arm. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"But-" she kept opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. "but we have to plan and-"

"I trust you, Alice, you can make all the plans you want." And for that I got a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And give one to Edward from me!" she called after me as I hurried back across the lot. Several people stared after me, but I for once didn't care. My fingers clenched around the phone in my hand. And I couldn't help but smile.

As it was right before first class the library was empty, just the way I liked it. I used to come here a lot, and like so many others reading and dreaming of a life and love far far away. The old librarian, Mrs Brown, sat sleeping in a chair by her desk. My father once told me that she had worked there since before he started school. Old, tired and somewhat deaf perhaps didn't qualify her as the best person to look after a school library. But she was very kind, and had been the first to introduce me to Brontë. Behind the classics shelf I found what I'd come for. Looking just as nonchalant as ever, sitting on the table with his feet up on one of the chairs reading a book, sat Edward.

Suddenly a bit nervous I slowly walked towards him. He glanced up at me and a wicked grin spread across his face. "So you decided to show up right away this time?"

"Um, yeah." I said and sat down next to him. "Seems like it."

"So," he said and put down his book.

"So." I mimicked.

"I see why you like this place. Great hideout." He gestured towards Mrs Brown. "You can spend like an entire class in here without getting caught."

"I guess." I shrugged. "I've never tried though."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and then sat silent for awhile. I didn't know if I should say anything. It looked as if he was thinking hard on something.

"So," I eventually tried, grasping for a subject to talk about. "are you a fan of Marquez? I had to read every sentence like three times to understand everything."

"What?" He creased his brow.

"Your book-" I pointed to his lap. "_One Hundred Years of Solitude_ – it's good."

"You've read it?"

"Yes. I did say I like to come here a lot. And not just to get out of class." Just then the bell rang. The sudden sound made me jump. A scraping from the chair told us that the sound seemed to have awaken Mrs Brown aswell. Edward sat very still for a moment, then turned towards me, a finger cross his lips to tell me to be quiet. I hardly dared to breath.

And in that moment it dawned on me how extremely funny the situation was. Here I was sitting, Bella Swan, in the library, ditching class for the second time this week, with the most gorgeous guy ever, and it all rested on me not laughing. It was the hardest thing I've done in my entire life!

My lips trembled from the effort and my throat was choking up. Edward put his hand over my mouth, but I could see that he was close to losing it as well. I closed my eyes to try and think of something else. It sorta worked and I took a deep breath to try and relax. Edward removed his hand and I immediately opened my eyes. He sat closer than he had before. Suddenly the situation didn't feel so funny anymore.

He put his finger across his lips again, even though I hardly dared to take a breath. His face moved closer to mine, inch by inch. I could feel his breath on my face, and my heart hammered in my chest. I closed my eyes again as I felt the softness of his lips on mine. Gentle at first, then a bit more firmly as he pulled me to him.

My head spun and for a moment I lost my balance. The chair I had rested my feet on fell sideways as I tried to remember how to breathe. The sound had made Edward pull away, and I didn't dare to look at him.

The sound had accomplished something else as well. Surprisingly fast for a woman her age, Mrs Brown turned up a few heartbeats later. "Miss Swan?" she asked. "What are you doing here? The bell rang fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it was my fault." Edward stood up and picked up the chair from the floor. "I asked her to help me with this book I'm reading." He showed her his book.

Mrs Brown looked between us a few times, then nodded. "Yes, well, Bella has a better sense and a brighter mind when it comes to books that anyone else in this school. But you shouldn't keep her from her class, Mr-?"

"Cullen, ma'am."

"Yes, Mr Cullen, one of the new kids, right?" She scrutinized his face for a moment, turned back towards her desk, and I could have sworn she winked at me. The giddiness from before bubbled up inside me again. I must have looked stupid, with an enormous grin on my face.

"Bella, we should probably get back to class." Edward put his hand on my back.

"Yeah, you're right" You are very, very _right_.

* * *

**Soooo, what d'you think? :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been busy with work and school. And as always, reviews are very welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor Koizora. **

* * *

"Tell me your favorite book." I thought about it for a while, letting my gaze wander to the greens and browns that sped by outside the car window. I bit my lip contemplating my options. Edward nudged me. "C'mon, tell me. I promise I won't laugh!"

I turned back to him, eyebrows raised. "It's not that. It's just, hard to choose you know." He grinned and turned his eyes back on the road.

"If that's the case, I'll just have to guess." He grinned, his face happier than I'd ever seen it before. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Well, you could try." I tried to sound serious, unaffected, but it was hard when I felt so giddy with... something.

"Okay, challenge excepted." He was quiet for awhile, seemingly thinking hard. "How about "The Vampire Diaries"?

He got a slap on the arm for that. "Hey, I'm not twelve!"

Edward laughed. "Sorry. But I had to start somewhere. "The Sorrows of Young Werther? Romeo and Juliet? Anna Karenina?

I just stared at him. "No. Just no. You're awfully sure it's a romantic novel."

He just shrugged. "Well, you are a girl." I slapped him again, a bit harder this time. "Ow, that really hurt!"

"Good."

"One last guess?" His eyes met mine.

"Alright, just one."

He stopped the car. We were already at my house. "Wuthering Heights."

"Yes." I nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Saw you read it a couple of weeks ago. And you have a very tattered copy of the book in your backpack. So, I figured, you're either a slow reader or you've read it more than once. I knew the first statement was wrong, so it's simple logic, that's all."

I didn't know what to say after that. Edward shifted in his chair so that he was turned towards me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." I shook my head. "No, no, of course not." His gaze drew me in, almost magnetical. I had to will my eyes away from his. "I'm just not used to people paying me so much attention."

I couldn't read the expression on his face. We were quiet for a little while before he suddenly took my hand in his. My heart lept in my chest by the sudden touch. His hands were cold on mine. I think I've read somewheres that you damage your peripheral circulation when smoking. I should buy him some mittens or something.

"Would it be okay for me to come in?"

My head went blank for a moment. My mind started to compare my small house, that certainly had seen better days, to that gorgeous mansion of his. They were as different as Edward and I. But then my eyes met his again and the answer just fell from my lips before I could think another thought. "Yes."

He smiled crookedly and got out of the car. I took a deep breath and leaned to open my door, but Edward was already there to open it for me. He took my hand and held it as I got out. He then put his hand on my back, keeping me up against his side as we walked over to the house.

He must have noticed my nervousness as I unlocked the frontdoor, given as I dropped the keys three times. But he didn't say anything for which I was grateful.

The tour of the house was over very quickly; there wasn't that much to show. We went to my room last. It was very strange to see Edward sitting on my bed. I've never had a boy, guy, _man_ in my room before. He patted the space next to him, gesturing me to come sit with him. The bed creaked as I sat down.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I don't like that." He suddenly sounded very serious comparing to our previous teasing. I felt a bit irritated that he dared tell me to never lie to him, seeing how we first met. But something about his expression made him look like much younger, a boy more than a man, so the snappy retort fell from my mind.

"Well I don't like you reading me like an open book and me knowing so little about you." Which was very true.

He layed down on the bed, hands behind his head, looking very comfortable. "You can ask me anything."

"But I don't know what to ask."

"You have to start somewhere." He shrugged, sounding very confident again. I still wasn't used to these mood swings of his.

"Favorite color?"

He smiled widely and gestured for me to lie down next to him. "Brown" He looked me in the eyes and I could feel myself blushing again.

"Book?"

"Catcher in the Rye."

"Movie?"

"Don't like 'em."

"Why?"

"They take away your imagination. Like- when you read a book there is so much in between the lines. When you see a film all you get is the director's take on the story. You loose your imagination."

We lay in bed talking for hours. Actually, I had no idea so much time had passed before Dad came home and called my name from downstairs. "Bells, honey, where are you?"

"Shoot, I haven't started dinner yet." I quickly stood up, heart hammering in my chest.

Edward raised himself up on his elbows. "Would it be alright if I stayed up here?"

"Eh," I wasn't really sure what to answer. Everything about this was new to me. "Sure. I won't be long.

Dad was in a very strange mood. He seemed almost overly interested in me, and filled every gap of silence. I wanted to rush through dinner as quickly as possible so that I could get back to Edward. But he talked so much it took him almost an hour to eat his bowl of soup. As I cleaned the dishes something occurred to me. "Isn't today Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"I thought Mom had yoga on Thuesdays?"

"Yeah, well she- eh, she joined a reading circle. She said she'd be home later."

"Oh, okay. I have some homework to do. I'll be in my room. I'll probably go to bed soon. So um, good night."

"G'night Bells."

I found Edward on my bed, reading. When he saw me standing in the doorway he sat up again. He moved over so that there was room for me to sit down. "Would you like something to eat or anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

He nodded. We lay down on the bed again. It had become late and I embarrassed myself by yawning. "We should get some sleep." He pulled down the covers and got in, still fully dressed. I slowly got in after him. I pressed myself against the wall, I had never slept in the same bed as someone else before. He took my hand and held it in his. His hands were still cold. He turned off the lamp. "Goodnight Bella."


End file.
